Fast Fingers
by Xernes
Summary: Texting isn't the only thing Franklin's fingers are good at.


**A/N: I tried to get the dialogue as close to the show, but it goes by really fast and I am unable to pause haha, so some of it is off. I mainly took out the hookuh part. While hilarious, it just didn't fit in the fic.**

**Thanks to everyone who gave me great feedback for Dress Up Game and asked for more Franklin/Tara! I really appreciate it! As long as there are more inspiring scenes with this couple (could we even call them that?) that need to be taken a bit further in my opinion, I'll keep writing one-shots for this pairing! =)**

**Enjoy!~**

**

* * *

**

_**Fast Fingers**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tara's arms and legs were stretched out and tied to Franklin's four-poster bed. Despite being confined by four tight red and gold ropes, she actually appeared quite comfortable: Franklin had her in a nice, airy dress and placed a soft feather pillow under her head. Laying on the thick, cozy comforter was enough to keep Tara warm in the cool mansion.

"Do you like your new gown?" Franklin asked her before he jumped onto the bed. His body covered Tara's smaller frame. His weight did not crush her, but he felt as solid as a stone statue.

"Yes," Tara said breathlessly.

"I picked it out especially for my _lover_." That word on his lips sent surges through Tara's body. "Even when I am away from you," Franklin thrust his lower half against Tara, and she gasped when she noticed just how hard he was against her inner thigh. "I can feel your flesh molded to me," he spoke into the slight curve of her neck. His words on her skin was the only part of him that was warm. "That's how close we are now." He nestled his cheek against hers.

Tara swallowed. "That's really sweet," she said softly, tilting her head slightly and holding still.

Franklin smiled widely. "I know." He pressed his soft lips against her heated cheek. To keep his mind off of how intoxicating Tara's blood was to him, he jumped off the bed and reached into his pocket. He extracted a small red cellphone that belonged to Tara. "I almost forgot – you've got a text message," he informed her, flipping the phone open. Tara prayed that he was too old and other-worldly to know how to use a cellphone, but he pressed a few buttons on the keypad. Her heart sank.

He read the message out loud,"'Bitch, where are you?'" His brows furrowed as he stared at the small digital screen. His face fell when he looked up at her. "I thought you said no boyfriends. Who's Lafayette?"

She didn't answer; Franklin thinking that Lafayette was her _boyfriend_ boggled her mind too much. A small giggle was on her lips.

Franklin did not think it was funny at all. In less than a second, he closed the space between them; one hand was encircled tightly around her neck, and the other clutched her small red cellphone. "I'll rip your throat out," he threatened, his voice was feral. "Who's Lafayette?"

Tara choked; she could hardly breathe. "He's my cousin," she mustered through harsh gasps of air. "He is gay." When Franklin released her throat, she coughed and sucked in air.

"Oh," Franklin said lightly with a smile, as if strangling Tara wasn't a big deal at all. "Well, how do I get rid of him?" he asked, looking at the phone in his hand. "How about 'I'm busy, bitch'?"

"Tell him I'm okay," Tara said, her voice uneven and hoarse. "Say 'trust me, motherfucker,'" she added with a sad sort of smile. She'd give just about anything to see her cousin again, or her boss...anyone from back home. Hell, she'd even enjoy seeing Maxine Fortenberry, and that was saying something.

"Trust me, motherfucker," Franklin repeated with a nod. "Brilliant." He held up the phone and his thumb sped across the keypad so quickly that the little _beeps_ that play when a button is pressed meshed into one single sound. "Hey Tara, watch how fast I type, motherfucker," he said with raised brows. His eyes were filled with lust. "It's cool, right?"

Tara stared at his fingers working over the keypad. There was a knot in her lower abdomen; a dull ache for those fingers to be all over her instead of her cellphone. She hated herself for desiring him, but she was alive and she had needs just like anyone else...needs that could not easily be denied. "Yeah, it's amazing," she breathed. _Look away, look away, look away_, Tara told herself.

"Look! Look at me!" Franklin demanded through pouted lips as if he were a child, and her eyes shot back to him immediately. The smile on his lips was one filled with deep satisfaction. "Love you," he said lightly and blew her a small kiss.

Tara's eyes widened. What do you say to someone who tells you they love you, yet you do not love them back? Someone who could kill you if it came down to it? She couldn't think of any words, so she simply smiled at Franklin and tried to look happy.

Franklin moved and was now hovering over Tara's body. He brushed his cool hand gently across her heated cheek slowly until she was quivering beneath him against the rope that rendered her nearly immobile. "Do you want my fingers on your body, Tara?" he asked softly, his voice filled with lust and longing. With her, he was so greedy. He needed her and wanted her all the time; he'd kill another of his kind if they so much as looked at _his _Tara too long.

Tara stared into his dark eyes and gave him a tiny nod. She wanted him to touch her. How could she _not _after seeing how talented his fingers were?

He smiled, but her nod was simply not enough for him. "Tell me that you want it," he said as he allowed his fingertips to wander down Tara's neck to the flimsy fabric that covered her round breasts. He brushed his palms slowly over her nipples with the lightest of touches until they were firm and raised.

Tara inhaled sharply. "Please," she whined beneath him when his cool hand traveled further down her body. Her skin was so flushed that she felt like she was on fire. She closed her eyes tightly and prayed that Franklin would just get on with it. "Please. _Fucking please_! Just...do it!"

Quickly, Franklin had the old-fashioned wedding dress pushed up to expose Tara's body. He ordered Tara not to wear any undergarments earlier today, and was overjoyed to see that she obeyed. Her skin was so smooth and taut; like a newly ripe Georgia peach. He leaned over her body and whispered into her ear, "Where, Tara?" his hand ghosted over breasts – never touching, but close enough for Tara to feel the coldness that radiated off his skin. "Here?"

His hands on her breasts would feel wonderful, of course. He'd massage her globes gently, languidly. He'd graze his fingertips over her nipples, pinching and flicking them every now and then until they ached for more contact. But it would not be nearly enough. "Lower," she managed through a small, throaty moan.

Franklin lowered his hand to hover over her flat stomach. "Here?"

"No, lower," Tara begged as she pulled against the ropes that held her in place.

His mouth curved up into a smile as his hands traveled down to her trembling thighs. Franklin placed his cold palm on her skin. Tara gasped and her body arched off the bed slightly. "Does that mean I am getting warmer?" he asked, blowing on her skin.

"Higher!" Tara couldn't suppress her pathetic whine.

"Here!" Franklin exclaimed when he moved his hand up to rest between her thighs. She moaned audibly at his touch and twisted her body as much as the ropes would allow her. He kept his hand over her, enjoying how she shivered and shook. "I've got a wonderful idea!" Franklin told her excitedly as he reached into her pockets for her phone. "Don't worry. You'll like it."

Somehow, Tara did not think she would. "What's your idea?" she asked in a shaky voice, her bulging eyes staring at her phone in his hands. "What are you doing with that?"

"I'm not going to tell you," he said playfully as he brought the phone down to where his hand previously was. "If I told you, it would ruin the surprise." He pressed the cool metal against her heat, and she gasped loudly.

_Please God, don't let him put my phone inside me,_ she prayed. She knew that Franklin was crazy enough to try.

He didn't put it inside of her, thankfully. Instead, he opened the phone slightly and clamped it down on her slit and _squeezed_. Tara screamed, not because it felt good, but because it hurt on skin so sensitive. She was near tears and tried to pull herself away, but she couldn't move enough to warrant that.

Before Tara could ask Franklin to stop, he flipped open the phone and ran his tongue gently across her abused skin. Now, that felt good. Tara's whole body tightened as she squirmed. Her eyes were shut and her mouth was open. "Did that feel good?"

"Yeah," Tara lied; only part of it felt good.

"Let's do it again."

"No no no..._aah_!" Franklin clamped the phone on the delicate skin of her inner thigh. He held the phone tighter, but did not clamp it down on her as long. He lapped at her skin greedily until her cries became moans.

He snapped the phone shut all over between her legs. The more clamps he issued, the less it hurt. Finally, there was one last spot Franklin wanted to squeeze. He searched out her small, swollen bud and ran his finger gently across it. He rubbed her fluid in between his fingers.

"No, please. Not there." Tara begged as she tried to close her legs.

"It's the last one and I'll be done," Franklin protested. "Then I'll make you feel good." He rubbed the side of his face against her thigh and kissed her skin. He closed the phone down on her bud and squeezed lightly.

Strangely, that felt good – good enough for Tara to shriek in pleasure and pull against her restraints so forcibly that her bones popped a little.

Instead of flipping the phone open to remove it from Tara's skin, he kept it clamped and _pulled_ it away from her. Before Tara could release a proper scream of pain, Franklin's lips were around her, sucking away the hurt. "Oh God, that feels so good!" Tara said through gasps.

Franklin grazed his exposed fangs against her wetness and nibbled until he drew a small amount of blood. He fed from her thick red fluid, and Tara felt sparks run through her whole body and her thighs trembled.

When Tara felt a cold hand on her slit and a finger slide into her warmth, her body tingled from head to toe, and she arched up into his touch. His finger slithered in and out of her rapidly – curving, twisting, and damn near vibrating inside of her as his tongue worked her to a painful arousal.

Hot tears escaped the corner of her eyes and Franklin stilled, pulling away from her. He watched her weep quietly – whether it be from too much pleasure all at once or frustration since he held back, not allowing her release when she craved it yet again – and he slide his fingers into his mouth and sucked off her musky fluid. When his fingers were clean, he leaned up and shoved his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself. She tried to escape his offensive kiss, but Franklin's hand on her jaw was far too threatening to fight much. "You're so intoxicating." His voice was a near purr. "I am so happy you're mine. We're going to be together forever."

Tara's short, quick pants calmed when he started talking like that. She _never_ said she belonged to him. The first time he said she was his, Tara thought he might have just been joking. Apparently he wasn't. She swallowed down the knot in her throat. "Um, me too," she lied weakly.

Franklin, of course, didn't buy it. He narrowed his eyes at Tara as he studied her expression. "You don't want to belong to me?"

_Fuck no_. "Uh, sure I do, baby." Tara tried to sound as believable as possible. She might have even caressed the side of his cheek if he didn't have her tied down to to the bed. She wouldn't want to, and she'd hate herself for doing it, but Tara had to do whatever it took for her to get out of this mess. Playing along with Franklin insanity was her only solution at the moment.

"Want me to show you how _much_ you're mine?" he whispered in her ear, flicking his tongue over her lobe.

Tara shivered. "Will you untie me if I let you?"

Ha ha, if she _let _him. "I'll untie your feet."

Well, that worked for Tara. As long as her feet were free from the ropes, she could untie herself with her teeth while Franklin was sleeping. Tara was about to respond to his compromise, but before she could, Franklin pushed all the way into her. Tara's agreement instead became a deep, throaty moan.

Being fucked while tied up was strange. Tara's body wanted to move with Franklin's, but the ropes held her down did not permit it. Franklin's hands gripped her at her shoulders, digging in so deep that he drew blood. The sounds he made were completely feral and his fangs were down. He drove so hard into her and so fast that Tara thought she'd break in two.

Franklin freed a space of her neck from the bundled fabric and sunk his teeth into her skin as he spilled his release inside of her. He fed off her delicious blood, warmer and sweeter than it normally was due to her peaked arousal. She tasted _so _good – Franklin could easily drain her dry, but then he'd no longer have _his_ lover to play with and enjoy.

"Do you believe me now?" Franklin asked as he laid beside Tara and wrapped a possessive arm around her bare stomach.

"Uh, yeah," Tara said, although she still did not consider herself his or anybody's. She still belonged to herself.

Franklin jumped off the bed. He tucked himself back into his black trousers and fixed his clothes so he was presentable. He made good on his promise: he crouched down to the posts at the end up the bed and untied the ropes one foot at a time. Once her legs were free, he quickly straddled her hips, holding her down with his weight so he could untie her wrists from the bed frame.

He didn't completely release Tara, though; Franklin was not an idiot. He brought her wrists together and tied them loosely with the rope. "Remember – I agreed to only undoing the ropes around your ankles," Franklin said when he saw that Tara's face had fallen. He pulled the comforter out from under her and covered her with it.

Tara felt Franklin crawl into bed behind her and pull her close. She shivered at his touch, and prayed that dawn would come soon.

-_fin_


End file.
